Radical
by MissDupre
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando el " amor de tu vida " te deja por otra? , eso es lo Hinata tendra que descubrir. ¿Seguir como si nada? o ¿Tener un cambio radical?. AU Sasuxhina
1. Ruptura y nuevos amigos

**Resumen:** ¿Que pasa cuando el " amor de tu vida " te deja por otra, eso es lo Hinata tendra que descubrir. ¿Seguir como si nada? o ¿ Tener un cambio radical?.

**Notas Autora** Bueno aqui otro Fic de Naruto, es un [AU y los personajes son un poco OOC. Se centrara principalmente en Hinata, y sera Sasuhina , pero habra otras parejas.

**Declaracion**: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.

* * *

** Radical **

**Capitulo N°1 : " Ruptura y nuevos amigos "**

**Narración Hinata**

La clase pasaba normalmente como siempre el profesor estaba anotando el contenido de los próximos exámenes de fin de trimestre, casi nadie estaba tomando atención , Mis compañeras Ino y Sakura estaban conversando animadamente sobre algo de un concurso de bandas , Kiba mi compañero de asiento estaba conversando con Shino que se sentaba atrás de nosotros, Shikamaru y Chouji estaban jugando disimulamente al ajedrez , y Naruto estaba discutiendo con Sai , el chico nuevo , sobre algo que no alcanzaba a escuchar desde mi asiento en la penúltima fila.

El timbre toco y me dispuse a salir, tenia que ir a la biblioteca por algunos libros para estudiar, estaba en la puerta cuando Naruto, mi novio , me llamo.

- Hey Hinata! - Me grito desde adentro.

- ¿Si? - Me gire viéndolo avanzar hacia mi.

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? - Me pregunto con una cara seria rara en él , esa cara me traía un mal presentimiento.

- Claro - Dije tratando de sonreir, pero solo pude articular un tipo de mueca descompuesta.

Caminamos en silencio a la biblioteca, se veía muy pensativo y en sus facciones podía ver un dejo de dolor lo cual me hacia sentir mal, algo malo estaba pasando , lo sabia , Naruto no era de esas personas que andaba amargado por la vida con cara seria, el era todo lo contrario siempre estaba alegre y vivaz nunca dejaba de sonreír eso era algo que me había cautivado de él.

Llegamos a la entrada de la gran biblioteca de colegio, iba a entrar pero Naruto me tomo de brazo y me hizo detener.

- Hinata - Comenzó con una parsimonia rara el - creo que esto no esta funcionando - Dijo sin mirarme a los ojos. ¿Que no estaba funcionando, llevábamos un año y según él no funcionaba, como podía ser eso.

- No te entiendo,¿ Como que no esta funcionando? - Le pregunte dando a conocer mi desconcierto.

- Yo necesito un cambio, necesito alguien que me pueda demostrar sus sentimientos, Hinata tu eres demasiado tímida y retraída - Tímida y retraída, si yo soy así , pero nunca me había dicho que era algo malo. Yo pensaba que eran mejor los hechos que las palabras.

- Entonces¿No me quieres? - Todavía no entendía muy bien la situación , algo en mi cabeza no me dejaba procesar lo que Naruto me estaba diciendo.

- Si te quiero , pero solo como una amiga , no como algo más - Algo hizo clic en mi cabeza haciendo la ira fluir por mis venas.

- ¿ Porque ahora¿ Porque no me dijiste antes? - Pregunte tratando de evitar que las lagrimas salieran de mis ojos.

- Pensé que con el tiempo ibas a cambiar y serias mas expresiva - Me dijo aun mirando hacia el suelo. Como era posible que fuera tan idiota.

-Si sabias que yo era así porque me pediste ser tu novia - Era verdad el había sido el que había empezado todo , aunque a mi Naruto me gustaba desde antes.

- Creí que solo eras así con los demás que conmigo ibas a ser diferente - Dijo mirándome a los ojos por primera vez, pude ver su arrepentimiento y culpa, pero eso nada iba a arreglar las cosas.

- De acuerdo - Dije sin darme cuenta de las lagrimas que bajaban por mis ojos , hasta que Naruto hablo.

- No llores por favor - Me suplico, me seque las lagrimas y alce la vista.

- Esta bien, no lo haré, pero será mejor que te vayas ahora - Trate de sonar lo mas convincente posible aunque por dentro me sentía fatal.

- De acuerdo, entonces ¿Amigos? - No creo que haya persona en el mundo más descarada que Naruto, como se le ocurre pedirme eso.

- No - Fui grosera , lo se , pero ¿Quien en su sano juicio seria amiga de alguien que le había roto el corazón?.

- Ah - Dijo decepcionado - esta bien, lo entiendo - Ja! Lo entendía , no creo.

- Adiós - Dije girándome y entrenando a la Biblioteca, ni siquiera espere su respuesta estaba devastada, y lo único que quería hacer era llorar pero no era el lugar ni el momento adecuado.

* * *

Trate de cambiar mis pensamientos y me puse a buscar los libros que necesitaba para estudiar, encontré la mayoría y me senté en una mesa apartada tratando de estudiar un poco, lo cual fue inútil , mis pensamientos vagaban en los hechos que Naruto había dado para la ruptura , ser tímida y retraída era algo tan malo , siempre me habian cuestionado estos hechos de mi personalidad pero yo creía que Naruto entendería que esa era mi forma de ser , cada uno tiene defectos , estaba tan deprimida que no me di cuenta en que alguien se sentaba al lado mió hasta que me hablo.

- No deberías estar triste - Me dijo haciendo que me girara hacia su persona, lo quede mirando un largo rato, era un chico de unos impresionantes ojos negros con un cabello azulado un poco mas oscuro que el mió.

- No lo estoy - Le dije sin tartamudear como solía hacerlo con los extraños, ese chico me parecía tan conocido.

- Claro que lo estas - Me dijo con un aire de superioridad, y ahí fue cuando me acorde ese chico era Sasuke Uchiha , habíamos sido compañeros en la básica pero se había ido del país.

- ... - Me quede muda, supongo que no podía negarlo , mi cara de seguro mostraba mi tristeza , pero tan demacrada me veía que Sasuke , que era una persona aislada y seria , se había preocupado por mi.

- ¿Que haces aquí? - Le pregunte sin mirarlo , había algo en esos ojos negros y vacíos que me hacia sentir mas mal.

- Vine a buscar unos libros , estoy atrasado en las materias , volver parece que no fue algo bueno , no había cupo en tu curso , ahora estoy en el 3B - Al parecer mi pregunta no le había sorprendido , sabia que yo no me había olvidado de él , y al parecer él también sabia quien era yo.

- ¿Porque volviste? - Que indiscreta me estaba volviendo, pero la curiosidad me estaba matando.

- Mi tutor se murió hace un mes , ahora tengo que vivir con mi hermano - Era verdad Sasuke se había ido porque sus padres habian muerto en un accidente de transito , y nuevo tutor no vivía en el país.

- Ah - No sabia que decir.

- Naruto es un idiota - Dijo de la nada haciendo una mueca de desprecio.

- ¿Porque? - Sabia que Naruto era un idiota , pero quería saber sus razones.

- Por accidente escuche su conversación , no pareces alguien tímido y retraído - Dijo para mi sorpresa.

- Gracias - Dije sonriendo y algo sonrojada.

- Te ves mejor cuando sonríes, no tienes que dejar que los comentarios de ese estupido te pongan triste - Me dijo con una cara que no pude descifrar.

- De acuerdo - Al parecer Sasuke era una buena persona , todos esos comentarios que decían los chicos tenían que haber sido pura envidia.

- Será mejor que me vaya , ya va tocar el timbre , Nos vemos Hyuuga-Dijo parándose y haciendo un gesto de despedida.

- Nos vemos - Trate de decir pero ya se había ido.

* * *

Me quede algunos minutos tratando de repasar lo que había pasado , Naruto , la ruptura , Sasuke , sus consejos. Después de unos dos minutos toco el dichoso timbre para entrar a clase , camine tranquilamente aun con la mente en blanco, llegue al salón y note que todos me estaban mirando , Naruto tenia que haberles contado a todos , de nuevo ese dolor se hacia presente, me senté junto a Kiba que me miraba compasivamente , trate de no mirarlo pero me abrazo tomándome desprevenida.

- Lo siento mucho Hinata - Dijo rodeándome con sus brazos.

- Estoy bien - Trate de sonar fuerte , pero mi voz de por si no era muy fuerte.

- Sabia que eras mucho para Naruto - Dijo soltándome y mirándome fijamente.

- En verdad estoy bien Kiba , no te preocupes - Dije sonriéndole sinceramente , estaba muy agradecida por su preocupación.

- Ese idiota , no puedo creer que ande por ahí descaradamente con Sakura - Dijo con desprecio.

- ¿Así? - Sakura , todo se volvía mas claro , no era solo yo , Naruto había estado enamorado de Sakura y al parecer ella era un cambio. Justo lo que el quería.

- ¿No los habías visto? - Me pregunto.

- No , estuve todo el receso en la biblioteca junto a ... - Mejor me callaba si decía que había pasado el receso junto a Sasuke iban a pensar que yo era igual que Naruto.- la bibliotecaria.

- Ah, bueno el descarado paso todo el receso junto a Sakura , tomados de la mano- Me lo imaginaba , me sentí fatal.

- Será mejor tomemos atención , ya llego el profesor - Dije mirando hacia el frente y cambiando el tema.

- Ok - Dijo copiando mi acción.

La clase paso como si fuese una eternidad , los chicos no pasaban de mirarme , Ino y Sakura no alejaban su vista de mi, como sintieran pena por lo que había pasado , Shino y Kiba trataban de hablar conmigo pero yo solo les respondía que estaba bien, Naruto lanzaba miradas furtivas hacia mi pero solo las ignore y mire la pizarra.

Toco el timbre del almuerzo y espere a que salieran todos , no iba a poder almorzar con ellos desde ahora , tener a Naruto y a Sakura en la misma mesa haría que sintieran pena por mi.

Me sorprendí mucho al ver a Sasuke apoyado con una pose algo engreída en la pared de mi sala cuando salía , que se supone que estaría haciendo ahí , me acerque y me dirigí a él.

- ¿ Que haces aquí ? - Le pregunte estando al frente de él.

- Pensé que no podrías almorzar con tus amigos por lo del baka , así que te vine a invitar para que almorzaras con mi grupo- Dijo sin abrir los ojos , estaba en shock , tanta pena producía que Sasuke había venido para que no me sentara sola en el almuerzo.

- Oh! Gracias - Articule mecánicamente.

- Vamos entonces - Dijo empezando a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos.

* * *

Llegamos a la cafetería después de unos cuantos minutos de caminar en silencio, Sasuke no era una persona muy habladora ni yo tampoco pero ese silencio era algo agradable no había necesidad de arruinarlo con una conversación forzada , caminamos hacia una mesa algo alejada en el área oeste de la cafetería. Pude ver que había tres personas sentadas en la mesa , al parecer eran las personas a las que se refería Sasuke , nos sentamos frente a ellos , eran dos chicos y una chica , uno de los chicos era alto y delgado tenia el pelo de un color azul claro , tenia unos dientes blancos y afilados , nos miraba con una sonrisa en sus rostro, el otro era un chico enorme se veía algo mayor que los otros dos y tenia una mirada como si estuviera en otro mundo y por ultimo estaba la chica , era un poco mas alta que yo, tenia unas gafas negras y tenia el pelo de color naranja en cambio a los chicos ella tenia el ceño frundido y cara de pocos amigos.

- Chicos , ella es Hinata Hyuuga - Dijo Sasuke presentándome.

- Mucho gusto Hinata , yo soy Suigetsu - Me dijo el de pelo azul claro haciendo un saludo con la mano.

- Yo soy Juugo - Dijo el grandote permaneciendo impasible.

- Karin - Soltó la chica , aun mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

- Mucho gusto - Dije tratando que mi timidez no me ganara esta batalla.

El almuerzo fue muy agradable , Suigetsu fue muy chistoso , pasaba haciendo enojar a Karin con sus comentarios , mientras Sasuke y Juugo comían en silencio , aunque a veces intervenían en la conversación retándolos o algo por el estilo , me hicieron sentir bienvenida al grupo , bueno casi todos al parecer a Karin no le agradaba mucho, después me di cuenta de que era por que le gustaba Sasuke, a lo mejor creía que entre Sasuke y yo había algo , lo que me parecía absurdo , él solo había sido tan amable por lo de Naruto , nada mas ¿ o no , trate de pensar en eso , hubo un momento en el que fije mi mirada sobre la mesa de mis amigos , ahí estaban todos conversando , bueno casi todos , Naruto estaba mirando hacia acá con una cara de asombro , Sakura e Ino no dejaban de mirar a Sasuke , y Kiba me miraba a mi con una cara que no pude descifrar, desvié mi mirada de ellos y seguí disfrutando del almuerzo con los otros.

Después de almuerzo Sasuke me acompaño hacia el salón y se despidió de mi con hasta pronto , entre y pude ver que todas esas caras que me habian mirado con pena la hora anterior ahora me miraban con asombro y ... celos , ahora que me acordaba Sasuke siempre había tenido un club de fans, había algo en sus celos que me hacia sentir bien , camine hacia mi asiento y me senté junto a un malhumorado Kiba.

- No cambiaste por el Uchiha - Dijo al aire.

- No es verdad , solo me senté ahí porque le me invito - Dije tratando de enojarme por Kiba y sus acusaciones.

- Estas cambiando , ya no eres la misma - Me dijo para mi sorpresa , era verdad , estaba cambiando, antes no me hubiera sentado junto a un desconocido a comer.

- No la molesten Kiba , como querías que se sentara con nosotros con Naruto y Sakura allí - Dijo Shino defendiéndome.

- Es verdad - Dije como acotación.

No volví a hablar mas en la clase , al parecer les había sorprendido al extremo verme sentada en la mesa de Sasuke, a lo mejor al igual que yo tampoco sabían que el había vuelto, si creían que había cambiado con solo eso , se darían una gran sorpresa , si querían una Hinata menos timida , la tendran , y con la ayuda de mis nuevos amigos creo que podré hacerlo.

Continuara ...

* * *

**Notas del capitulo: **Espero que les guste , y ojala no les moleste que Hinata me este saliendo tan OOC , he tratado de mantener un poco su personalidad pero se me hace muy difícil.

Espero sus comentarios , acepto cualquier aporte y critica constructiva.

Nos vemos.


	2. Paso 1: Socializar sin tartamudear

**Resumen:** ¿Que pasa cuando el " amor de tu vida " te deja por otra, eso es lo Hinata tendrá que descubrir. ¿Seguir como si nada? o ¿ Tener un cambio radical?.

**Notas Autora:** Aquí otro capitulo, espero que les guste y no les decepcione.

**Declaración:** Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.

* * *

** Radical**

**Capitulo N°2: " Paso 1: Socializar sin tartamudear "**

**Narración Hinata**

El día de ayer paso sin ninguna otra dificultad, después de clases me fui con mi primo, el cual ya estaba enterado de lo de Naruto, tuve que hacer unas cuantas movidas para que no fuera a pegarle, pero aparte de eso todo fue normal. Aunque por la noche cuando me fui a dormir no pude evitar que las lagrimas fluyeran por mi rostro, aunque yo hubiera actuado como si nada en casi todo el día , ahora caía en cuenta de lo que había pasado, ahora estaba conciente de que Naruto me había cambiado por otra, a lo mejor nunca me quiso, por mi mente pasaron todas aquellas veces que había pasado con él , todos aquellos momentos que yo creí felices, mi corazón se partía a cada recuerdo, me ahogaba en mi propia melancolía interna, como iba a poder olvidarlo, Naruto siempre había sido mi amor platónico, lo que había hecho rompía toda aquella imagen que tenia de él, ahora solo era uno más del montón a los que tenia que demostrarle una nueva parte de mi. Con esta nueva disposición para cambiar pude calmar el sofocante llanto que me agobiaba y por fin lograr que me durmiera.

* * *

Entre al salón con mi nueva mascara de serenidad, la que usaba para que no me preguntaran como estaba, mi primo ya me había copado con las preguntas sobre mi estado mental y emocional, me senté tranquilamente en mi asiento, el día anterior antes de caer en mi agonía había pensado en él primer paso de mi cambio, lo mejor era empezar con socializar, casi no hablaba con mis otros compañeros, mi circulo privado eran Shino, Kiba, Mi primo, y ... Naruto. El día anterior ya había dado un pequeño paso al entablar una conversación con Sasuke y su grupo. Ahora lo que quedaba era abrir mis horizontes, salude cordialmente con aquella sonrisa pre- fabricada, que solía utilizar con mi padre y hermana, a todo aquel que entraba al salón y dirigía una mirada hacia mí.

La clase comenzó con una demora de unos 10 minutos al parecer la profesora Shizune había tenido un percance, uno que tenia nombre y apellido, llego algo apurada y desordenada, mientras se arreglaba su corto cabello y su ropa, nos ordeno que nos dirigiéramos al laboratorio, que tenia una clase interactiva para nosotros, me demore en salir del salón, ya que no encontraba mi libro de biología, para cuando llegue al laboratorio casi todos ya tenían pareja, solo quedaba un asiento al lado de Ino, al parecer Sakura la había dejado botada por sentarse con Naruto, camine mirando al suelo y me senté prestándole atención a la profesora que empezaba a explicar el experimento, pero Ino no me permitió eso.

- Así que... ¿Como estas? - Me pregunto forzando una conversación.

- Emm... Bi-en gra-a-ci-as - Respondí sonriendo y algo sonrojada. No podía evitar tartamudear ante los desconocidos, aunque el día de anterior Sasuke y su grupo me habian hecho sentir tan bien que eso no había pasado.

- Siento mucho lo de Naruto, no creas que fue culpa tuya, aunque la frentona sea mi mejor amiga encuentro muy feo lo que están haciendo - Dijo mirando hacia donde estaban ellos sentados.

- No te preo-cu-pes - Dije tratando de convérsenla, Ino parecía ser una buena persona, no era la persona superficial y hueca que yo creía.

- Hinata¿eres amiga de Sasuke? - Me pregunto curiosa.

- No, so-o-lo es un cono-cido - Dije sonrojándome.

- Entonces¿Porque ayer estabas sentada con él? -

- A-yer él escucho cuando Naruto rom-pio conmi-igo - Dije sin tartamudear al exceso, parecía que mientras mas conversaba con ella, menos tartamudeaba.

- Aah, se sintió mal por ti - Dijo sacando una conclusión.

- Eso creo- Dije mirando a la profesora que empezaba a repartir materiales y otras cosas. Aunque fuera cierto o no, esa idea me hacia sentir mas triste.

- Ayer quedamos muy estupefactas cuando te vimos con él - Confeso.

- ¿Así?- Pregunte. Aunque yo ya me había dado cuenta el día anterior.

- No lo habíamos visto, Sakura no lo podía creer - Dijo riéndose disimuladamente - Tienes que tener cuidado con su club de fans, capaz que te hagan algo-

- ¿Enserio? -

- Si, estaban muy enojadas por haberte visto con él, pero no te preocupes, yo te defiendo, me caes bien - Dijo sonriéndome.

No pudimos seguir conversando ya que la profesora se acerco a nuestra mesa y nos entrego los materiales, comenzamos a hacer el experimento sin ninguna dificultad , Ino en realidad me había caído bien , mientras lo hacíamos, me preguntaba cosas y viceversa, me confeso que antes le había gustado Sasuke, pero ahora tenia los ojos puestos en Shikamaru , en realidad era muy buena persona , aunque a veces era algo chillona y exagerada, después de la clase me despedí de ella y me dirigí a la biblioteca, aun tenia muchas cosas que estudiar.

Llegue a la biblioteca con la esperanza de encontrarme con Sasuke, estar cerca de él me hacia sentir bien, protegida , como si nada fuera a pasarme, aunque pudiera llegar a ser arisco y amargado, sabia que Sasuke era una buena persona.

Toda esperanza se fue, al parecer ese día él no iba a venir, me resigne a seguir con mis estudios, necesitaba superar mis actuales notas, no era que fueran malas , pero tenia que superar a mi hermana, Hanabi, y a mi primo Neji, ellos siempre sacaban puntuaciones casi perfectas, mi Padre siempre me ha presionado al máximo, siempre espera el ciento diez por ciento de mi desempeño, según él no soy digna del apellido Hyuuga, eso siempre me descompone, aunque Neji me apoye, no es lo mismo.

El timbre sonó sacándome de mis estudios, camine lentamente nuevamente hacia el salón, me senté en mi asiento y espere que la clase comenzara al parecer había llegado un poco temprano.

- Hinata - Me llamo una voz muy conocida al lado mió.

- ¿Que? - Dije girándome aunque sabia de quien se trataba.

- ¿Andas con Sasuke? - Me pregunto directamente sin ningún rodeo.

- No soy como tú Naruto - Masculle con un sonrisa triste.

- Lo se, solo quería asegurarme - Menciono con una mueca de dolor.

- Como si te importara - Dije girándome hacia la pizarra dando por terminada la conversación, no se lo que me paso en ese momento pero estaba siendo demasiado grosera con él, y si seguía la conversación solo terminaría con llanto y reclamos de mi parte.

- Si me importa - Dijo yéndose a sentar junto a Sakura.

Trate que las lagrimas no fluyeran pero fue inevitable, si tanto le importaba como él decía no hubiera hecho lo he hizo, las limpie rápidamente para que nadie se preocupara pero fui inevitable, al parecer Kiba que venia entrando al salón junto a Shino se dio cuenta.

- ¿Qué quería ese? - Dijo sentándose junto a mí.

- Saber si yo andaba con Sasuke - Dije sonrojada y sin mirar a Kiba a los ojos.

- Y ... ¿ Es verdad? -

- Claro que no - Le recrimine ofendida.

- Mejor, el Uchiha no es una buena persona - .

- No lo conoces lo suficiente Kiba -

- ¿Y tu si? - Inquirió algo enojado.

- No - Dije dándome cuenta de que así era, yo no conocía realmente a Sasuke, pero ¿Que tan malo podía ser?

- Ten cuidado con él - Parecía mi hermano mayor diciéndome esas cosas.

- Lo tendré - Le dije sonriéndole, estaba agradecida de su preocupación.

- Hinata -

- Si, Shino -

- No le hagas caso, esta celoso - Al parecer había estado escuchando la conversación.

- ¡Eso es mentira!, Hinata es como mi hermana menor - "Casi" grito Kiba, mientras se sonrojaba.

- Es verdad Shino, Kiba es como mi hermano - Al mencionar esto me pareció ver un dejo de tristeza en Kiba.

- ¡Claro!, Si somos los tres mosqueteros - Grito Kiba, mientras nos abrazaba a Shino y a mi, mientras que todos nos miraban.

- Suéltame -

- No seas aguafiestas Shino - Le dijo Kiba riéndose.

- Kiba nos están mirando - Mencione sonrojadísima.

- ¡Ja!, no me importa -

- Ahi viene la profesora, suéltanos - Dijo Shino con voz autoritaria, casi nunca hablaba y cuando lo hacia, hablaba como si fuera nuestro niñero.

- Esta bien -

La clase se paso rápidamente con Kiba y su parloteo sobre su perro Akamaru, o sobre si Shino era nuestro papá o amigo, cuando termino la clase me demore en salir, no sabia que hacer, no podía llegar y sentarme en la mesa de Sasuke, a lo mejor la oferta era solo por el día anterior, tampoco podía sentarme con los chicos a menos que Sakura con Naruto desaparecieran, lo mejor era sentarme sola en una mesa, o esperar a que alguien me invitara a sentarme, pero nada de eso fue necesario, Sasuke me esperaba con la misma pose engreída del día anterior, cuando me vio empezó a caminar , aunque no lo hubiera dicho dio a entender que lo siguiera.

Caminamos nuevamente en silencio hacia la cafetería y nos sentamos en la misma mesa que el día anterior, frente a Suigetsu, Juugo y Karin.

- Hola chicos - Dije sentándome junto a Sasuke.

- Hola Hinata - Me saludo Suigetsu con una sonrisa resplandeciente, mientras que Juugo hacia un gesto con la mano y Karin solo se limitaba a mirarme a los ojos.

- ¿Porque te demoraste Sasuke? - Le recrimino Karin con el ceño fruncido.

- ... - Sasuke solo la ignoro mientras comía una manzana.

-¿No me vas a responder? - Parecía que se estaba enojando.

- No tengo porque - Dijo mirándola feo.

- Pero Sasuke, no le puedes decir eso a tu novia - _Entonces si era su novia_ pensé.

- Tu no eres mi novia, no eres nada mió - Si las miradas matasen Karin estaría muerta y descuartizada.

- ¡Si lo soy, no lo niegues por que esta ella! - Dijo mirándome como si yo fuera la culpable.

- Lo niego por que es mentira - Dijo dando por terminada la conversación y volviendo a comerse la manzana.

- A Karin se le va la olla, cree que ella y Sasuke son novios, ignórala cuando se ponga así - Me aviso Suigetsu riéndose abiertamente de su compañera.

- ¡Eso es mentira! - Grito Karin, y así comenzaron a pelearse, daba la impresión de que ellos dos eran algo más que amigos. "Los que se pelean se aman".

- El baka esta mirando hacia acá - Menciono Sasuke sin darle importancia. Mire hacia su mesa y era verdad, Naruto estaba mirándonos con el ceño fruncido, tope mi mirada con la de Ino, la cual me saludo con el brazo, mientras que Sakura la miraba enojada.

- Estupido- Trate de fijarme a quien se refería, se trataba de Naruto, al parecer estaban haciendo un concurso de miradas. No tome mucha atención ya que eso había sido usual cuando teníamos 12, siempre peleando entre si o mirándose feo entre ellos, aunque todos sabían que eran buenos amigos, o por lo menos lo fueron en algún momento.

Desvié mi mirada y comencé a comer tranquilamente la manzana que tenía frente a mí, mientras que los otros, (Juugo, Karin y Suigetsu), seguían conversando de cosas del instituto.

- ¡Hey Sasuke! - Llamo por su atención Suigetsu.

- Hmp - Dio como afirmación.

- ¿Como estas para los exámenes? -

- Mal - Soltó escuetamente.

- Ah, creí que podrías ayudarme, me esta yendo fatal - Mascullo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

- Si quieres yo puedo ayudarte Sasuke - Se ofreció Karin mientras se acercaba a Sasuke.

- No - Negó molesto mientras se echaba hacia atrás como rechazándola.

- Y tu Hinata¿me puedes ayudar? - Me pregunto Suigetsu mientras que sus ojos brillaban.

- Emm... yo creo que si, ya repase para los exámenes - Le respondí algo sonrojada.

- ¿Enserio? - Dijo mientras se le iluminaba el rostro.

- Si -

- El sábado en mi casa - Sentencio Sasuke.

- ¡Hey! Hinata me va a ayudar a mi - Le recrimino Suigetsu a Sasuke.

- Karin puede ayudarte, ella se ofreció - Dijo una sonrisa de superioridad.

- ¡Pero Sasuke! - Salto Karin ofendida.

- Se acabo la discusión - Y así fue, nadie mas hablo durante lo que quedo de receso, al parecer le tenían miedo a Sasuke o mucho respeto.

Después de varios minutos en silencio toco el timbre para entrar a clases, camine en silencio junto a Sasuke, me había sorprendido el hecho de que tuviera que repasar para los exámenes con él, nuevamente se despidió con la mano y entre al salón.

La ultima clase paso lentamente como si fuera una eternidad, matemáticas no era mi materia preferida y la clase se había tornado aburrida y latosa, casi todos estaban o durmiendo o simplemente en otro mundo cuando el profesor explicaba los ejercicios.

A la salida me esperaba Neji, como siempre nos íbamos juntos para la casa, creí que iba a ser una caminata normal como siempre, una leve conversación sobre lo que había pasado hoy y nada más. Pero todo eso cambio cuando me fije que Neji andaba con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Que pasa Neji? - Era raro que mi primo demostrara su descontento, casi siempre era una persona taciturna.

- Los rumores dicen que andas con Uchiha Sasuke - _Rumores_ pensé enojada por la gente metiche.

- Emm.. Eso no es verdad - Dije sonrojada.

- Júramelo - Me dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- Te lo juro - Me parecía innecesario pero Neji siempre tomaba medidas drásticas.

- ¿Te juntas ahora con él? -

- En el segundo receso -

- No te involucres mucho con él ¿De acuerdo? -

- Esta bien - Que sobre protector podía llegar a ser mi primo.

- Vamos se hace tarde - Dijo empezando a caminar.

Lo seguí en silencio, no le había mencionado que el sábado iba a ir a su casa a estudiar, Neji era capaz de dejarme encerrada en la casa para no dejarme juntar con alguien que a él no le agradaba, al principio tampoco le había gustado la idea de Naruto como mi novio, y había tenido razón con eso. Lo mejor era seguir con mi plan de cambiar aún era muy temprano para pensar en como reparar mi corazón roto.

* * *

**  
**

**Notas del capitulo :** Todavia rezo para que no me queden tan Ooc, pero no puedo al parecer.

espero que no me maten ..

Saludos

Nos vemos


	3. Paso 2 : Mejor amiga

**Resumen:** ¿Que pasa cuando el " amor de tu vida " te deja por otra? , eso es lo Hinata tendrá que descubrir. ¿Seguir como si nada? o ¿ Tener un cambio radical?.

**Notas Autora****:** Espero que les guste este capitulo, me puse a trabajar en este a todo prisa para compensar el retraso.

**Declaración****:** Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.

* * *

** Radical **

**Capitulo N°3 : " Paso 2 : Mejor Amiga "**

**Narración Hinata  
**

El resto de la semana paso rápidamente, se ha vuelto algo así como una rutina, trataba de socializar al máximo con mis compañeros, había llegado a conocer a varios de ellos, había descubierto cosas que en todos estos años de compañerismo no me había dado cuenta, a pesar de Shikamaru era un flojo sin remedio, tras esa fachada se encontraba un genio, en lo que quedaba de la semana había jugado ajedrez varias veces con él cuando los profesores no llegaban y Kiba estaba muy ocupado con Shino, me había armado de valor y sin tartamudear demasiado le pedía que jugara conmigo, era una persona algo "problemática", pero en fin , también había estado hablando con Sai, el nuevo , en clase de arte me acerque a él para que me ayudara a completar un dibujo, me pareció simpático, tenia un aire a Sasuke, aunque él fuera mas abierto y hablaba como un niño pequeño siempre sonriendo aunque fuera solo una costumbre, me recordó un poco a mi , siempre sonriendo aunque a veces no lo sienta de corazón. Lo único raro de toda la semana fue un incidente aislado en la clase de gimnasia, casi nunca impartía esta clase ya que no me gustaba el uniforme con lo que la hacíamos, un pequeño short y una polera blanca, pero ya que estaba dispuesta a cambiar gimnasia no seria nada malo.

En los camarines mientras me cambiaba se me acerco Sakura muy molesta a mi parecer.

- Así que ahora eres la sombra de Sasuke – Su tono petulante me hizo retroceder.

- N-no es así – Me miro incrédula como si estuviera diciendo una terrible mentira.

- Déjala frentona – Interfirió Ino, estaba muy agradecía con ella por apoyarme.

- No te metas cerda – Su tono de voz me hizo pensar porque Ino la consideraba su mejor amiga.

- N-no se que es lo que pasa por tu cabeza, pero Sasuke solo es un conocido – Dije mientras una pequeña parte de mi sentía un pesar al pronunciar la palabra conocido.

- No te creo – Dijo aun en una pose amenazadora, no podía dejar que me tratara así.

- No te basta con Naruto, tienes que andar detrás de Sasuke – La ira fluyo extrañamente por mi cuerpo.

- Eso no es asunto tuyo – Podía ver claramente el enojo y la rabia ante mi afirmación.

- ¡Maldita sea si no! – Grito Ino exasperada – Le has quitado al novio y ahora te empeñas en quitarle todo – Le reprocho.

- Ino – Susurre un poco apenada, me estaba defendiendo mas de lo que debería, ahora Sakura se enojaría con ella por mi culpa. Aunque Sakura no se lo mereciera de algún modo no quería arruinar su amistad.

- No se porque la apoyas, creí que eras mi amiga – Negó con la cabeza mientras se iba enojada del camarín. Ino salio de inmediato tras de ella después de disculparse por su comportamiento, en ese preciso momento saque una resolución, necesitaba un apoyo femenino para poder lograr mi cometido, no era de esa personas que le va por ahí quitando la mejor amiga a alguien, necesitaba la mía, alguien que me comprendiera hasta lo mas fondo, alguien con quien pudiera aconsejarme y apoyarme en momentos de sufrimiento, no era que no tuviera amigos para eso, pero Kiba y Shino son chicos, ellos no saben de cosas de chicas, llegarían a pensar que perdí la cabeza ante algunas de mis ocurrencias. Mientras me dirigía con Neji después de clases reflexione a fondo este hecho, la tranquilidad y silencio que estaba en el ambiente gracias a lo poco hablador de mi primo me dio una gran lucidez, ninguna chica de mi curso podía serlo, habían muy pocas y casi todas eran un poco huecas por decirlo así, Ten-Ten , compañera de mi primo, tenia otras complicaciones , se la pasaba estudiando para entrar en la universidad y con su novio Lee, me frustre al no tener éxito alguno, y me dormí con la idea en la cabeza tratando de no pensar mucho en que al día siguiente seria sábado.

* * *

Me levante temprano para ser sábado, tome desayuno completamente sola ya que todos dormían, me encerré en mi habitación a planear lo que iba a hacer el resto del día, me demore mucho en el baño, tanto como lo hacia cuando salía con Naruto, me coloque unos jeans ajustados y una camisa de color azul claro, peine mi parejo y largo cabello, y me maquille como usualmente lo hacia, nada muy excesivo, Sasuke me había citado en su casa como a las 5 de la tarde, faltaban horas para eso, pero por un motivo que no sabia me sentía realmente ansiosa y emocionada, no era usual en mi, pero no lo detuve, era una sensación que hacia compensar el dolor que había sentido el lunes, decidí re-ordenar mi habitación, había unas cuantas cosas de las que me quería deshacer, encontré una caja donde guardaba algunas cosas memorables, una foto de mi primera cita con Naruto, en su mayoría era fotos con Naruto, algunas tarjetas que me había regalado, y entre otras, decidí no seguir mirando, no quería derramar mas lagrimas gracias a él, bote toda la caja sin dudar, seguí con mi tarea hasta que fue la hora de almorzar, baje y estaba mi hermana y mi primo, al parecer mi padre de nuevo no estaba en casa, no me preocupe habitualmente él nunca estaba y eso en cierto modo me alegro, no iba a tener que pedirle permiso para salir, subí de nuevo a mi habitación, me metí al baño y arregle un poco mi imagen y coloque unos cuantos cuadernos en mi mochila y me dispuse a salir de la casa.

* * *

El trayecto a casa de Sasuke fue algo largo, la residencia de los Uchihas quedaban muy apartadas de las de los Hyuugas, llegue justo a las 5, toque el timbre un poco nerviosa según decían los rumores Sasuke solo vivía con su hermano mayor, lo cual no ayudaba mucho, mi miedo ante esa expectativa desapareció al ver una chica de unos 21 años, tez blanca con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas, cabello café casi negro un poco mas debajo de los hombros, ojos verdes que se oscurecían hasta llegar a café en la pupila, llevaba un jeans oscuro y una camiseta negra ceñida, me miro con una sonrisa y se acerco para abrirme la reja.

- Tú debes ser Hinata ¿no? – Una sonrisa picara se asomo por su rostro.

- S-si - Susurre algo intimidada.

- Te estábamos esperando – Sus ojos "algo" intimidantes parecían sinceros.

- ¿Así? – Le cuestione incrédula, me estaban esperando ¿ a mi?.

- Si, es la primera vez que Sasuke invita una chica a la casa – Pareció pensar en algo por un largo rato. – Por cierto, Me llamo Natsuki – Se presento mientras entraba a la casa y yo la seguía con cierta cautela.

Al entrar pude distinguir a Sasuke sentado en sillón mirando la televisión sin mucho interés iba vestido con una sencilla polera negra y unos jeans, su tez pálida resaltaba ante esa combinación, se veía…. apuesto, en otro sillón un poco apartado se encontraba un chico de unos 23, cabello oscuro y largo amarrado con una coleta, sus ojos, de un rojo desvaído, eran mucho mas intimidante que los de Natsuki, los de ella tenían una chispa de humor, pero los de él eran serios, me pregunte si algún día los de Sasuke seria así también, debajo de sus ojos habían unas marcadas ojeras, llevaba un pantalón negro con una camisa del mismo color, a diferencia de Sasuke el si parecía interesado en lo que estaban dando, los dos se giraron al mismo tiempo cuando Natsuki se aclaro la garganta para llamar su atención.

- Sasuke, Itachi – Los llamo. Los mencionados posaron su mirada para después posar sus ojos en mí.

- Hola – Fue lo único que salio de los labios de Itachi mientras un expresión seria surcaba su rostro.

- Vamos a mi habitación – Dijo Sasuke, los colores subieron rápido por mi rostro, la sola idea de estar en una pieza sola con Sasuke me revolvió el estomago con mariposas.

- Tan rápido – Se quejo Natsuki, parecía que necesitaba hablar con alguien que no fueran los chicos.

- Si – Fue lo único que obtuvo de respuesta. – Vamos – Me urgió. Lo seguí por las escaleras y entramos en una habitación sencilla, el signo de los Uchihas se encontraba encima de la cabecera de su cama, era de un color blanco, muy parecida a la mía, había unos cuantos muebles oscuros, un velador, y unas cuantas fotos, una donde salían él y su familia, otra de cuando teníamos 12, salíamos los de siempre, una reciente con nuevo grupo, y una con su hermano y Natsuki, me pregunte que era ella de ellos, pero seria una grosería de mi parte así que lo omití, mire como Sasuke se sentaba en escritorio, me senté junto a él y comenzamos con las clases.

* * *

Las siguientes horas pasaron rápidamente, Sasuke estaba atrasado en varias materias pero no costo mucho que consiguiera captarlas, repasamos cada una de las asignaturas varias veces, Sasuke no hablaba mucho, permaneció serio e impasible mientras le explicaba las cosas, tartamudee mucho, cuando me vine a fijar eran las ocho, ya era de empezar a alistarme, mire de nuevo a Sasuke sin saber como despedirme.

- Ya se hizo tarde – Dijo Sasuke mientras miraba al reloj también.

- S-si – Fue lo único que salio de mis labios.

- Vamos – Dijo mientras se incorporaba. Tome mis cosas y las guarde en mi mochila, estaba saliendo de la pieza cuando me agarro de la mano desprevenida y me giro quedando apoyada en una pared.

- Se me olvido agradecerte – Un sonrisa torcida surco por su rostro, por un momento vi en sus ojos una intención oculta, algo se venia, acerco su pálido rostro al mió, y lento, muy lento acerco sus labios a los míos, fue solo un casto contacto, pero hizo que mi roto corazón palpitara, se alejo tan lento como al principio, sonrió de nuevo y me soltó con delicadeza y salio por la puerta. Me quede pasmada unos segundos ante tan repentina acción, sentí mis mejillas arder al máximo, tome aire y decidí salir por la puerta como si nada.

Baje las escaleras lo mas lento que podía, al llegar vi que Natsuki estaba acostada en el sillón de espaldas, encima de Itachi, tenia unos grandes audífonos y permanecía con los ojos cerrados, Itachi permanecía impasible viendo la televisión. Ahora todo cuadraba, vi a Sasuke frente a la puerta y camine hacia él, en ningún momento me atreví a hacer contacto visual con él, cuando nos disponíamos a salir, Natsuki abrió los ojos y hablo.

- ¿Ya te vas Hinata? – Sus ojos volaron de mí hacia Sasuke.

- S-si – Susurre un poco apenada, podía apostar que el sonrojo previo no se había ido.

- Te voy a dejar si quieres, ¿No te importa Sasuke? - Sasuke solo se encogió de hombros y soltó un bufido.

- Eso es un si - Afirmo mientras se paraba y desordenaba el pelo de Itachi como despedida, camino hacia mí y tomo mi mano.

- N-nos vemos, Sasuke, Itachi – Me despedí y la seguí. Ya me había soltado. Camino hacia un auto negro. Nos subimos en silencio, tenía algunas cosas que preguntarle, me arme de valor y pregunte.

- ¿E-eres l-la novia de Itachi? – Eso parecía cuando baje las escaleras.

- Desde los 19 – Me dijo con una sonrisa que no descifre. En mi parecer hacían linda pareja.

- ¡Oh! – Solté. No sabía como preguntar mas cosas, pero ella hablo salvándome del silencio.

- Tú vas en el antiguo curso de Sasuke, ¿no? – No sacaba los ojos del camino.

- S-si – Volvió a sonreír por algo que yo no sabia.

- Me alegro que se junte con amigos de su infancia, no me gusta para nada el grupo de ahora, esa pelirroja con lentes viene a buscar a Sasuke en las mañanas como perro faldero, tengo que mentirle para que se vaya – Rio, su risa era tenia un toque sarcástico escondido.

- Solo es conmigo – Susurre triste, aunque Naruto no fuera lo mejor, había sido el mejor amigo de Sasuke. Y ese lazo se había roto por algo que yo no sabia.

- Si, lo se – Suspiro cansinamente – Pero es un avance ¿No crees?- Su voz sonó muy esperanzada a la idea.

- ¡Si! – Sonreí también, me había caído bien.

- Mmm – Carraspeo un poco avergonzada – Me entere de lo que te paso con Naruto – Susurro.

- ¿Así? – Pregunte, la curiosidad de cómo se había enterado aplaco el golpe de tristeza que sentí cuando dijo que sabia.

- El lunes, Sasuke llego mas enojado de lo usual, soltaba una sarta de insultos hacia Naruto, Itachi solo lo ignoro como siempre, así que le pregunte, y me contó – Quede confundida, Sasuke enojado con Naruto, realmente le caí mal ahora, supuse…

- ¿Vives con ellos? – Quería dejar el tema de lado.

- Si, desde que empezamos con Itachi, no se que harían sin mi, no cocinan, no limpian, soy las que los mantiene juntos – Dijo triste ante esa perspectiva – Pero no me cambies el tema- Dijo fingiendo estar enojada. - ¿Cómo estas? – Pregunto.

- B-bien, c-creo que de alguna forma lo vi venir – Era verdad.

- ¿ Y que piensas hacer al respecto? – Sus ojos resplandecieron.

- C-cambiar, e-encuentro que soy algo retraída, m-ee gustaría ser mas atrevida – Los colores subieron a mi rostro de manera veloz.

- Yo te puedo ayudar, nada mejor que ayudar a una amiga – Dijo con una sonrisa, ahora tenia una aliada, una aliada con experiencia.

- Hinata, Ya llegamos – Me dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- ¿Cómo supiste donde vivía? – Pregunte anonadada.

- Intuición – La mire con una ceja alzada por un rato – Eres una Hyuuga se nota, Sasuke me dijo que eras la heredera, así que sume dos mas dos – Respondió resignada. Salí del auto y camine hacia la reja.

- N-nos vemos – Me despedí.

- Claro, Nos vemos el lunes – Me grito mientras el auto salía rápidamente de mi campo de visión.

¿Lunes?, porque la iba a ver el lunes, algo se traía entre manos, entre a la casa rápidamente para no encontrarme con Neji, subí a mi habitación y me tire en mi cama, dos cosas habían pasado hoy día, había encontrado una persona en quien confiar, y … Sasuke me había besado. Esperaba que de ahí en adelante las cosas mejoraran, pero cuan equivocada estaba.

Continuara ….

* * *

**Nota del capitulo:** Bueno por fin termine el capitulo, he dejado un poco de lado estos fic, y ahora lo estoy compensando, voy a ir actualizandolos uno por uno,

espero que este capi les guste.

Nos vemos!


	4. Paso 3: No volver a derrumbarse

**Resumen: **¿Que pasa cuando el " amor de tu vida " te deja por otra?, eso es lo Hinata tendrá que descubrir. ¿Seguir como si nada? o ¿Tener un cambio radical?.

**Notas Autora:** No me agrada mucho como me quedo este capitulo pienso que pudo haber sido mejor, espero no decepcionarlos mucho.

**Declaración:** Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.

* * *

**Radical **

**Capitulo N°4: "Paso 3: No volver a derrumbarse"**

**Narración Hinata  
**

El domingo paso como cualquier otro, hice las cosas regulares, estudie lo suficiente como para poder sacarme una nota excelente, la idea me emocionaba demasiado, ayude a Hanabi con algunas tareas que le costaban, no fue la gran cosa, puede que tenga notas muy superiores pero para todo lo que es manual, artes y cocina, ella es un desastre, me alegra mucho poder ayudarla.

Al día siguiente hice mi rutina habitual, llegue al colegio mas nerviosa de lo normal, se me removía el estomago con solo pensar en ver a Sasuke a la cara y los colores subían drásticamente a mi rostro. Me senté junto a Kiba que me miraba intensamente, me hizo poner nerviosa, corte el contacto visual y hable.

- ¿T-tengo algo en el ros-stro? – Supuse que estaba colorada y que era por eso.

- No, es que estas más… brillante… – Me respondió sacándome de la idea, _¿Brillante?_ –Pensé confundida.

- N-no te entiendo Kiba – No me había puesto ninguna base para que brillara.

- Es que no se como explicártelo – Dijo algo colorado mientras se rascaba la nariz.

- Estas mas sonriente Hinata, mas alegre, irradias – Aclaro Shino mientras leía un libro distraídamente atrás de nosotros.

- Oh – Solté escuetamente mientras sentía el calor en mis mejillas.

- Si eso, ¿Te paso algo el fin de semana? – Me pregunto Kiba con una sonrisa picara.

- E-et-to, n-no na-a-da – Respondí con monosílabos por lo nerviosa que estaba, lo que no ayudaba a que me creyeran, mas atrás, cerca del estante se oyó un ruido sordo.

- ¡Hey Naruto! ¿Adonde vas? – Pregunto Sakura mientras que Naruto salía por la puerta posterior del aula estrepitosamente.

- ¿Qué le pasa a ese? – Pregunto con desden Kiba. _¿Habrá escuchado?_ – Me cuestione con el pensamiento. _No tiene porque afectarle_ – Respondió mi lógica. _Verdad _– Concordé conmigo misma.

- No se – Respondí finalmente.

- Creo que alguien esta celoso – Comento Shino mientras veía en dirección a la puerta.

- ¡Yo no! – Grito Kiba sonrojado. Me reí, Kiba a veces era muy divertido.

- No tú tarado, Naruto – Le respondió Shino mientras volvía su vista al libro. Al mencionar a Naruto toda la risa se fue.

- Hum, puede ser – Le concordó Kiba, _¿Naruto celoso?, lo dudo_ – Pensé amargamente.

- Será mejor que pongamos atención el Profesor Iruka ya llego – Dije con voz triste para cortar el tema.

La clase pasó muy lentamente, mi mente vagaba por el hecho de que Naruto pudiera estar celoso, me resultaba completamente imposible, era ilógico, más que eso, tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que no volvió a la clase, realmente algo lo había hecho enojar, y cuando se enojaba no había que pudiera pararlo.

Cuando termino la clase me dirigí, como era mi rutina, a la biblioteca, pero me detuve cuando escuche unos gritos provenientes de un aula vacía, me acerque por curiosidad y pegué mi oído a la puerta, se me acelero el corazón al reconocer quienes era, Naruto y Sasuke.

- ¡Se lo que estas haciendo maldito! – Le grito Naruto a Sasuke, se podía ver por el espacio de la puerta como Sasuke permanecía impasible apoyado en la pared.

- No se de que me hablas, ni porque me citaste aquí – Le respondió sin alterarse Sasuke.

- ¡Claro que lo sabes! ¡Aléjate de ella! – Naruto no paraba de gritar, sus ojos azules ardían en cólera lo que los hacían ver de un rojo sangre. _¿De quien?_ – Pensé meditando sus palabras.

- ¡Ja!, ¿Quieres tu para prohibirme eso? – El tono sarcástico de Sasuke solo sacaba mas de sus casillas a Naruto.

- ¡No te metas con Hinata! – Grito al fin, _¿Yo?-_ Pensé confundida, que tenia que ver yo allí.

- Y que pasa si lo hago, no es tu problema – Le respondió Sasuke mientras los colores subían a mi rostro.

- ¡No te atrevas a dañarla! – Grito mucho mas fuerte – Ella no se merece eso – Susurro en un hilo de voz. Por un momento se me encogió el corazón al escucharlo.

- ¿Ahora piensas eso Dobe? – Una sonrisa de suficiencia teñía el rostro de Sasuke.

- ¡Cállate!, no hagas esto como venganza – Le dijo tratando de razonar con él. _Venganza _– Pensé confundida.

- Yo hago lo que quiero – Le respondió con una sonrisa torcida. _Me esta utilizando_ – Concluí mentalmente.

- Haré lo que quieras pero déjala en paz – Le rogó, todo atisbo de ira se había ido.

- No, gracias – En es momento todas las veces que me habían dicho que me alejara de Sasuke habían pasado por mi cabeza como una película.

- Me las pagaras si le llegas a hacer algo – Le amenazo mientras le tomaba del cuello y lo ensartaba contra la pared con brusquedad.

- No pi…- Iba a hablar Sasuke pero preferí dejar de escuchar, el dolor causado por las falsas esperanzas me hizo doler el pecho terriblemente, camine hacia la biblioteca como zombi y me quede allí hasta que toco el timbre.

Camine lentamente hacia mi salón, no podía volver a derrumbarme, algo tenia que haber aprendido de la primera vez, reuní toda la fuerza que me quedaban y entre con toda la calma que me era posible, pero no fue lo suficiente para engañar a mis mejores amigos.

- ¿Te paso algo? – Me pregunto preocupado Kiba cuando me senté a su lado.

- No, nada – Sonreí falsamente como lo haría Sai, me sentí orgullosa.

- Si tu lo dices – Dijo de mala gana. – Pero algo te paso, ya no "brillas" – Concluyo supuse yo, enojado por mi falta de cooperación.

No le puse ninguna pizca de atención a la clase, tenía la mente en blanco, había recordado por un segundo el beso del sábado y había bastado para que solo quisiera llorar y acurrucarme junto a Kiba o a Neji, (quienes eran mis más cercanos), así que preferí no pensar en nada.

Salí de la sala casi de los últimos, en realidad no quería ir a la cafetería, mi temor del lunes pasado se haría realidad, tendría que sentarme sola en una mesa frente a las miradas de todos, pero al ver como Sasuke me esperaba sentí la ira fluir, ¡como podía ser tan malo!, empezó a caminar cuando me vio salir, lo seguí disimulando toda la pena e ira que irradiaba. Cuando llegamos a la cafetería vislumbre una mesa situada justo al medio de todas las demás, reuní coraje, y seguí de largo conciente de que Sasuke se había sentado en su mesa y me podía ver sin ningún esfuerzo.

Los colores subieron velozmente a mi rostro, abrí el libro que llevaba en mis manos y me dispuse a leer ignorando la sensación de estar siendo vigilada. No avance ni tres paginas cuando sentí como alguien se sentaba a mi lado. Sonreí agradecida al ver a Kiba y a Shino junto a mí.

- Ya era hora que dejaras al Uchiha – Dijo Kiba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Si – Coincidí con él, en realidad tenia mucha razón.

- Esta será nuestra mesa desde ahora – Cito Shino. Sonreí muy agradecida por su apoyo.

- Y… - Dudo por un instante Kiba.- ¿Y que pasó? – Pregunto al fin.

- Nada, es que ellos no son como yo – Mentí, ellos me agradaban, pero que iba a hacer.

- Tienes razón Hina – Kiba me guiño el ojo, parecía realmente feliz con mi lejanía.

- Hinata – Me llamo Shino, se veía muy serio – Te esta mirando – Anuncio. ¿Mirando? – Pensé.

- ¿Quién? – Pregunte buscando con mi mirada.

- Los dos – Con solo eso supe de quienes hablaba. Fije mi vista disimuladamente, y vi a Naruto, hoy no estaba sentado con Sakura, algo extraño, tenia un ojo morado, supuse que había sido Sasuke quien habría sido el culpable, me miraba intensamente, tenia una cierta satisfacción en la mirada, si no me equivocaba era porque no estaba con Sasuke. Desvíe mi vista y la fije en Sasuke, estaba serio e impasible, pero sus ojos refulgían en ira y reproche, me sentí enojada así que puse la atención a mi mesa.

Cuando acabo el receso nos dirigimos hacia el salón, la clase continuo normalmente aunque de vez en cuando Naruto e Ino se daban vuelta y me miraban, no me pareció raro, Naruto era el mas feliz con esto, y no lo culpo, una parte muy pequeña de mi le agradece su preocupación.

A la salida de clases me junte con Neji, al parecer hoy todos estaban inusualmente felices.

- Así que ¿Me hiciste caso? – Me pregunto con esa sonrisa arrogante que suele usar.

- Hum, ¿Te q-que h-hablas? – Me hice la inocente. No me apetecía hablar con Neji.

- Tú sabes, lo del Uchiha ese – Dijo mientras caminaba.

- Oh, eso, s-si – Susurre. Quedamos en silencio unos cuantos minutos, hasta que un fuerte bocinazo sonó a unos cuantos pasos de nosotros, un auto negro muy conocido, estaba aparcado al final de la calle.

- ¡Hinata! – Me llamo Natsuki, quien estaba apoyada al auto, vestía unos sencillos jeans oscuros y una blusa azul oscura.

- Neji – Me volví y lo mire con mis ojos suplicantes.

- Esta bien, pero vuelve temprano – Dijo, después se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando.

Camine a paso lento hacia el vehiculo, me acorde de lo que me habia dicho el sabado, el lunes nos vemos, con que de esto se trataba. Hubiera sido mejor que me avisara para estar preparada.

- Hola – Saludo cuando llegué a su lado.

- H-hola – La salude.

- Tenemos que hablar – ¿Hablar? – pensé, se subió al auto sin decir nada mas seguida por mi, después de abrocharme el cinturón arranco a toda marcha. ¿A que se refería con hablar?, a lo mejor ya estaba enterada, como vuelan las noticias, al parecer todo iba a ser peor de lo que esperaba.

Continuara

* * *

**Nota de autor**: Oh!, yo actualizando, si, es verdad, es que era hora, lo tenia avanzado solo le faltaba un poquito. Hum, un aviso, el proximo capitulo sera el ultimo narrado por nuestra Hinata. Bueno, a lo mejor habra mas, no se, depende, pero el siguiente a ese, lo contara Sasuke, asi que no de ante mano, mucho ante mano, les digo que me demorare un poco, ustedes saben Sasuke es un personaje dificil.

¡Espero sus reviews, y nos vemos!.


	5. Paso 4: No hay nada mejor

**Resumen:** ¿Que pasa cuando el " amor de tu vida " te deja por otra?, eso es lo Hinata tendrá que descubrir. ¿Seguir como si nada? o ¿Tener un cambio radical?.

**Notas Autora:**No estoy muerta, solo que ando con la cabeza en otros lares.

**Declaración:** Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.

* * *

**Radical **

**Capitulo N°5: "Paso 4: No hay cosa mejor que un cambio"**

**Narración Hinata  
**

Íbamos en silencio por las calles, lo único que se podía escuchar era el ronroneo del auto de Natsuki, después de sus enigmáticas palabras nada mas había sido dicho, estaba nerviosa, a pesar de su mutismo podía ver en sus ojos una chispa de diversión, me asustaba. Mire por la ventana tratando de encontrar el lugar a donde íbamos, si mi memoria no me fallaba, íbamos al centro comercial de Konoha, pero quise asegurarme.

- ¿A- a q-que lugar vamos?– Le pregunte cuidadosa, me miro de reojo con una sonrisa.

- Al centro comercial, ¿no es obvio? – Río, parecía muy contenta de salir conmigo, ahora se notaba mas que solo pasaba tiempo con Itachi y…. Sasuke. Pensar en el produjo un dolor en mi pecho y una mueca, que no paso desapercibida. – Hinata, ¿Estas bien? – Me pregunto preocupada.

- N-no, no pasa nada – Mentí, trate que esa calma lejana volviera a mi.

- ¿Segura?, sabes que puedes contármelo, no se lo diré a nadie – Sabia que no lo haría, pero _¿Cuan lastimosa me vería si se lo contara? – __Pensé__ triste_. Ignore ese pensamiento y decidí contárselo, nada podía empeorar.

- D-de acuerdo – Afirme, le conté todo, a pesar de mi vergüenza, el beso del sábado pasado, la conversación de Naruto y Sasuke, y mi resolución de alejarme de él, se quedo callada por unos cuantos minutos mirando el camino, suspiro y hablo.

- Sasuke puede ser muy frío y huraño, pero no es de ese tipo de personas, él no juega con los sentimientos de los demás, pero si dices que fue así, te creeré, aunque… - Dudo por unos segundos.- seria mejor que hablaras con él. – Concluyo mientras entrábamos al gran estacionamiento del edificio.

Estaciono el auto sin mirarme ni una vez, parecía meditar lo que le había contado, la seguí en silencio mientras subíamos a la parte superior, paro frente a un local en la parte mas aislada de todos, lo mire curiosa, parecía una peluquería, pero también se vendía ropa y accesorios, era … genial.

- ¿Q-qué hacemos aquí? – Pregunte confundida.

- Vamos a cambiar tu look – Soltó como si nada, me aterre, este era su macabro plan, los colores subieron a mi rostro por el susto.

- ¿Enserio? – La incredulidad teñía mi voz.

- He estado pensando, tu querías un cambio ¿no?, te veras genial descuida – Me trato de tranquilizar. Me tomo la mano y entramos, camino hacia el mostrador. Detrás de él permanecía una chica de unos 22 de años, pelo azul corto, muy bonita, tenia un piercing debajo del labio.

- Hola Konan, traigo una amiga para un cambio – La chica me miro y asintió. Nos guío hacia un asiento vacío y señalo para que me sentara, lo hice despacio y poco convencida, un corte de pelo. _Qué miedo – Pensé._

- Estaba pensando, deberíamos desparejarle el cabello – Así que eso era lo que estaba pensando antes, sonreí, nada tenia que ver con… Sasuke.

- ¿Estas segura? – No quería desconfiar pero ya había tenido muchas decepciones a lo largo de esta semana, a lo mejor todo esto era una broma para humillarme.

- Claro, te aseguro que te gustara – Se aparto hacia una silla lejana mientras que Konan, se situaba detrás de mi y me colocaba una bata azul oscura. Mojo mi largo pelo oscuro, y comenzó a cortarlo, lo grafilo hasta un poco mas debajo de mis hombros, tomo mi pareja chasquilla y la grafilo a la par. En realidad me veía bien, me daba un aire mas libre, mas relajado.

- Ves, te queda genial – Me dijo Natsuki una vez que Konan termino su trabajo, se había acercado hasta apoyar su mano en mi hombro.

- S-si, me gusta – Susurre avergonzada, los colores subieron al imaginar la cara de los chicos mañana.

- Que bien, vamos, aún queda un detalle que vamos a cambiar – Empezó a caminar hacia la parte de la ropa, eligiendo varios conjuntos. Después de una hora estábamos de nuevo en su auto. La ropa que había elegido para mi agrado no había sido atrevida ni nada por el estilo, eran faldas no demasiados cortas, y blusas femeninas, Natsuki dijo que me veía frágil con ellas, muy linda. Me recomendó un cambio también para ir al colegio, cambio mis calcetas comunes por unas largas, y que se arreglaban para verse mas desordenadas. Me regalo una chaqueta que armonizaba muy bien con el uniforme, y que se acentuaba en mi cintura, me gusto.

- No te pongas mal por lo de Sasuke – Me aconsejo cuando llegamos a mi puerta, no habíamos mencionado su nombre en ningún momento.

- G-gracias p-por todo – Le agradecí mientras me despedía con la mano.

Al día siguiente no cabía en ansias de llegar al instituto, raro. Mi primo se había molestado por mi cambio, según él atraería más a los chicos, típico de él. Cuando entre al salón, la sensación de ser observada, me produjo un deja vu. Me senté junto a Kiba quien no parpadeaba.

- ¿Hinata? – Pregunto con voz ahogada. Shino le propino un golpe en la espalda para sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

- C-claro que soy yo – Conteste con alegría.

- Te ves diferente, más bonita – Los colores subieron a su rostro cuando termino la frase.

- ¿Quién fue? – Fue lo único que pregunto Shino.

- H-hum, - Me sonroje – U-una amiga m-mía, d-dijo que me vería b-bien – Me sentía acalorada.

- Tenía razón – Fue todo lo que dijo.

- Gracias Shino – La clase paso rápidamente, entre el nerviosismo.

Pase el primer receso en la biblioteca, escondiéndome a los ojos de los curiosos. Volví al salón cuando el receso termino, parecía una entrada normal, como cualquier día, pero Sakura me esperaba en la puerta, parecía molesta. Como siempre que la veía.

- P-permi-iso – Le pedí de frente, aunque no la veía a los ojos.

- ¿Permiso?, Ja, ¿Crees que con ese cambio de look Naruto volverá contigo? – Me interrogo, su voz sonaba tan molesta, un temblor recorrió mi espina dorsal.

- E-esto no t-tiene nada q-que ver con Naruto – Le contradije. Parecía que todo lo que yo hiciera para ella estaba conectado con los chicos, y en cierto modo lo era, todo era culpa de ellos.

- Entonces es por Sasuke, ¿No es así? – Ya me estaba hartando, cuanta era su desfachatez.

- Sakura, deja a Hinata en paz – La voz grave de Sasuke resonó por el pasillo, estaba detrás de mí, y podía sentir su aliento en mi cuello.

- Oh, Hola Sasuke, ¿Cómo estas? – El tono de voz de Sakura cambio a uno meloso, demasiado meloso, ¿Y Naruto? – Pensé molesta.

- No te importa como este, Hinata ¿Podemos hablar? – No pude girarme, ese dolor que había sentido el día anterior volvía a aparecer.

- N-no – Mi voz sonó débil, tan poco segura. Como yo lo era.

- Hinata – Volvió a llamarme, pude sentir como su mano agarraba la mía.

- Ya te dijo que no teme, Hinata la profesora ya llego – Naruto apareció sin darnos cuenta, estaba de brazos cruzados en la puerta, junto a la muda Sakura. Me deshice de la mano Sasuke y entre al salón, le murmure un gracias a Naruto cuando pase a su lado, lo ultimo que escuche desde afuera fue una especia de gruñido supuse que de Sasuke. La clase era de biología, tome mis libros y me dirigí al laboratorio, no vi a Sasuke ni a Naruto en el camino, me senté junto a Ino en silencio.

- Hinata – Canturreo Ino con su melodiosa voz, sonaba muy curiosa.

- ¿Si? – Trate de sonar cortes pero no me volví.

- ¿Quién te corto el cabello? , quiero cortar las puntas del mío, y el tuyo se ve genial – Sonrío.

- Fu-ue en el c-centro comercial, e-en la tienda Akatsuki – Le respondi, ella analizo mi respuestas.

- ¿Enserio?, esa tienda siempre me ha dado miedo, ¿Con quien fuiste? – Sus cejas se alzaron y una sonrisa picara cruzo su rostro.

- C-con una amiga, es n-novia de Itachi – Ella debia saber quien era Itachi.

- Oh, ¿Con Natsuki? , ¿La chica más envidiada de la universidad? – Solo una risita.

- S-si, ¿Ino? – La llame seria, raro - Me puedes decir, ¿Q-que p-aso con Sasuke y Naruto hace cuatro años? – La pregunto se atoro en mi garganta pero ella la escucho.

- Difícil, creo que fue un malentendido, todos sabemos que a Sakura siempre le ha gustado Sasuke, Naruto también estaba conciente de ello. Según lo que me contaron por ahí, un día Naruto vio a Sasuke besando a Sakura, Naruto lo tomo de buenas, con tal que fuera lo que ella quisiera, pero cuando hablo con Sasuke, él negó todo, dijo cosas feas sobre Sakura, lo usual. Naruto se enfureció, y le recrimino cosas a Sasuke, según los que lo vieron fue atroz, Naruto le dijo a Sasuke que era un insensible, que no conocía nada mas que su propio orgullo. Ese día fue el accidente de los padres de Sasuke, él se fue con su tutor y no arreglo las cosas con Naruto, y parece que no las quiere arreglar – Suspiro cuando termino la narración, la información se acumulo en mi cerebro de forma pesada.

- ¿Y que paso con Sakura? – Había algo más que yo no sabía.

- Al tiempo le confeso a Naruto que ella había besado a Sasuke, Naruto se dio cuenta de su error, pero tu sabes como es Sasuke, muy orgulloso – Fijo su vista en la pizarra, rememorando cosas ajenas.

- Oh – Fue todo lo que dije.

- Si, se me olvidaba, este sábado voy a dar una fiesta en mi casa por el fin de los examenes, estas cordialmente invitada – ¿Fiesta? Nunca he sido una persona de fiestas – Pensé apenada.

- Gracias, ahí estaré – Fue lo único que salio de mi boca. Las clases pasaron rápidamente, en el segundo receso me senté junto a Shino y Kiba, la sensación de ser observada duro todo el receso, no quise mirar si Sasuke o Naruto me observaban, lo deje pasar.

A la salida me pareció ver que Sasuke me esperaba, pero Neji llego primero, no se separo de mi en todo el camino hacia nuestra casa. Sasuke no se acerco hasta nosotros, solo nos vio y se fue por el lado contrario, agradecí que fuera así.

* * *

Continuara

**Nota de autor: **Lo de Natsuki no era algo de vida o muerte, quizas alguna se hiperventilo con eso. El proximo capitulo es versión Sasuke y creo que sera un pequeño resumen de todos los demas según su punto de vista. Y creo que solo quedan unos dos capitulos más. Lo siento.

Nos vemos!


	6. Puntos de vistas aclaratorios

**Resumen:** ¿Que pasa cuando el " amor de tu vida " te deja por otra?, eso es lo Hinata tendrá que descubrir. ¿Seguir como si nada? o ¿Tener un cambio radical?.

**Notas Autora:** Sin inspiración alguna. Espero que este capitulo no me haya quedado deplorable.

**Declaración:** Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.

* * *

**Radical**

**Capitulo N°6: "Puntos de vistas aclaratorios"**

**Narración Sasuke**

Todo era un asco, desde que mis padres habían muerto todo era así. Una patética existencia, ya no era aquel mocoso que disfrutaba de las cosas simples y hogareñas, aunque había sido opacado por mi hermano Itachi, eso no quitaba que quería a mi familia, la cual perdí.

Ni acordarme del descarado de Naruto, mi ex mejor amigo, cuan infame y hipócrita se había vuelto con los años, se había atrevido a jugar con los sentimientos de Hinata, todo por venganza hacia mi persona, aunque él diga que salía con ella porque la quería no le creo, él sabía que la única chica que me había gustado en toda mi vida había sido ella, que casualidad de que cuando volviera al país él estuviera saliendo con ella ¿No?

Había vuelto a Konoha después de emanciparme de mi tutor, ese maldito desgraciado que me quería por la fortuna de mis padres, mi sorpresa fue enorme al llegar a casa y ver a Natsuki allí, mi hermano con una ¿novia?, eso era raro, siempre pense que era algo rarito…, por lo menos había encontrado a alguien que llenara el espacio vacío que había dejado nuestra madre, la única mujer que los dos habíamos amado, claro sin contar mi gusto por la chica Hyuuga. Cuando volví al instituto lo primero que busque fue a ella, Ja!, debieron haber visto mi cara al verla de la mano de ese estúpido de Naruto. Se creía la gran cosa, tan infantil y atolondrado. Pensé que se iba aferrar a ella como si su vida dependiera de ello, pero cuan estúpido puede llegar a ser, recuerdo muy bien su conversación, me escondí detrás de una pared cuando los divise a lo lejos.

_- Hinata – Escuche su nombre salir por los de mi ex amigo - creo que esto no esta funcionando – Pude ver la cara de asombro de Hinata, sus ojos parecían desenfocados y tristes._

_- No te entiendo, ¿Como que no esta funcionando? – Su voz se quebró._

_- Yo necesito un cambio, necesito alguien que me pueda demostrar sus sentimientos, Hinata tu eres demasiado tímida y retraída – Me pareció un argumento idiota, era eso lo que a mi me gustaba de ella, que era distinta._

_- Entonces, ¿No me quieres? - Balbuceo ella._

_- Si te quiero, pero solo como una amiga, no como algo más – Naruto parecía triste y arrepentido._

_- ¿Porque ahora? , ¿Porque no me dijiste antes? – Hinata lloraba silenciosamente._

_- Pensé que con el tiempo ibas a cambiar y serias más expresiva – _

_-Si sabias que yo era así porque me pediste ser tu novia – La pequeña Hyuuga estaba enojada, nunca la había visto así._

_- Creí que solo eras así con los demás que conmigo ibas a ser diferente – Naruto volvió a argumentar algo estúpido. Sin sentido._

_- De acuerdo – Afirmo ella con convicción, rindiéndose a él._

_- No llores por favor – Tuvo el descaro de pedir._

_- Esta bien, no lo hare, pero será mejor que te vayas ahora – Su voz disimulo todo lo que pudo su pena. Mis puños se encogieron con ira._

_- De acuerdo, entonces ¿Amigos? – Reprimí el gruñido por el atrevimiento de Naruto, en algún momento me pagaría el sufrimiento de Hinata_

_- No – Le respondió ella para mi agrado, una sonrisa arrogante surco mi cara._

_- Ah - Dijo decepcionado - esta bien, lo entiendo – No le creí._

_- Adiós – Le dijo ella mientras se giraba para ir a la biblioteca, justo el lugar a donde yo me dirigía. Salí de mi escondite y pase junto a Naruto, quien veía estoico la figura de Hinata entrando al lugar._

_- Entre mas viejo te vuelves mas estúpido – Le gruñí, el me miro perplejo._

_- Era verdad que habías vuelto, Sakura estará feliz de verte – Se encogió al nombrar a Sakura, esa molestia. _

_- Creo que iré a la biblioteca – Le dije arrogante y en doble sentido._

_- No te metas en esto, es algo entre ella y yo, ella no es para ti – Sus ojos se volvieron rojos por la ira._

_- Si, ella es para mí, me pertenecerá – Reprimí las ganas de golpearlo y lo deje allí, solo. _

Claro, tenía que haberlo golpeado en ese momento, ese mismo día había hablado con Hinata, tratando de animarla a mi modo y invitándola a sentarse con nosotros. Había sido agradable tener su risa silenciosa y sus comentarios avergonzados en el almuerzo, lo hacían mas ameno, en el almuerzo todos nos veían, a ella y a mí, claro solo Sakura y Naruto sabían el porque de mi repentina amistad con ella, sabían mi gusto por ella, Sakura lo sabía desde que me beso a la fuerza ese fatídico día, le había gritado unas cuantas verdades de su persona, ni siquiera me importo que fuera mujer, tantas veces había hablado con ella por el mismo tema, ya estaba cabreado, la única forma que entendiera era diciendo que a mi me gustaba alguien más, con nombre y apellido, claro, Naruto igual lo supo el mismo día cuando hipócritamente vino a sacarme en cara el porque no me fijaba en Haruno si ella "me amaba tanto", él mas devoto a los sentimiento de los demás, tuve que hacerle un dibujito para que entendiera que la pequeña Hinata estaba enamorada de él, para mi pesar, no recuerdo cuantas cosas nos gritamos entre los dos, bastardo, insensible, y sin corazón, fueron los mas fuertes, nada de eso me importo, solo una frase calco dentro de mi podrida alma, **"_Espero que algún día te pase algo malo para que entiendas lo que son los sentimientos_"**, me acuerdo que fue lo ultimo que me dijo antes de irse airadamente. Cuando llegue a casa Itachi estaba sentado en el sillón, permanecía con la cabeza entre las piernas, su mirada estaba dolida y parecía ausente, no era el Itachi que yo conocía, aquel que no le importaba nada, que se escapaba de noche y no obedecía a nuestro padre, este estaba totalmente demacrado, lo mire fijamente hasta que me vio. Sus ojos sea abrieron y murmuro "**_Mamá y Papá han muerto_**", después de ese día todo fue caos, y me fui sin mirar atrás.

Feh, en lo que iba, la semana paso normal, en el rango.

Al final del semana ya había conseguido que Hinata fuera a mi casa, a "estudiar", mejor dicho a usar mis encantos Uchihas para conquistarla, y la había besado, mi pecho todavía se contraía al pensar en sus tibios labios rozando con inocencia los míos fríos, un revoloteo se extendió por mi cuerpo esa vez, como insulso creí que el lunes sería mejor, quizás le pediría que fuera mi chica, o algo así.

En medio de la aburrida clase de química mi móvil recibió un mensaje de remitente desconocido, "Nos vemos en la antigua sala de música", raro, nadie tenia mi celular, ni esos a los que se hacían llamar mis amigos, me escape del aula con una excusa y me dirigí al lugar. No me sorprendí mucho al ver a tonto de Naruto allí, era obvio que me llamaría en algún momento.

- ¿Qué quieres imbecil? – Le pregunte con ira.

- ¡Se lo que estas haciendo maldito! – Me grito colérico, solo atine a apoyarme contra la pared del salón, hastiado por él.

- No se de que me hablas, ni porque me citaste aquí – Que aburrido.

- ¡Claro que lo sabes! ¡Aléjate de ella! – Me impuso ese, al instante supe de quien hablaba.

- ¡Ja!, ¿Quieres tu para prohibirme eso? – Use mi tonito arrogante para ver su reacción.

- ¡No te metas con Hinata! – Admitió.

- Y que pasa si lo hago, no es tu problema – Le presione, tratando de molestarlo

- ¡No te atrevas a dañarla! – Grito mucho mas fuerte – Ella no se merece eso – Su vano intento de victima me hizo sonreír arrogante.

- ¿Ahora piensas eso Dobe? – Le espete, nunca hubiera pensado que Naruto era **_tan _**hipócrita.

- ¡Cállate!, no hagas esto como venganza – Como si yo fuera a vengarme usando a otra persona.

- Yo hago lo que quiero – Nah, como si él creyera que yo le haría algún caso.

- Haré lo que quieras pero déjala en paz – Me rogó.

- No, gracias – Masculle.

- Me las pagaras si le llegas a hacer algo – Me amenazo mientras me tomaba del cuello y usaba todas sus escasas fuerzas para empujarme contra la pared, débil.

- No pienso hacerle daño, no soy tu Naruto, no juego con las personas, no las usos, si digo que realmente me gusta la Hyuuga es verdad, no soy tan hipócrita como tú - Le respondí mientras me soltaba de su agarre, le inserte un golpe en su ojo, se retorció de dolor en el piso mientras yo salía de ese asfixiante salón.

En el segundo receso pase a buscar a Hinata a su salón, fue extraño, esta ni siquiera me miro, creí que me seguía en silencio, pero me ignoro completamente y se fue a sentar sola, hasta que ese fastidioso amigo suyo llego junto a Shino, y se sentaron a su lado. Naruto se regocijaba a mi costa en una mesa alejada de las demás.

A la salida del colegio la espere, pero su primo llego primero, cuan fiel perro cuidador, me sorprendió ver el auto de Natsuki, no le había pedido que me fuera a buscar, me equivoque en mi suposición, Hinata se subió al auto y se fueron. Espere a Natsuki en el living de la casa, tenia algunas cosas que responderme, Itachi permanecía impasible en el sillón, de vez en cuando me miraba ceñudo.

- ¿Y como van las cosas con tu noviecita? – Pregunto con descaro.

- Se fue a la mierda, y no se porque – Le confesé, el solo me miro con entendimiento.

- Las mujeres son así de locas – Natsuki hizo su aparición por la puerta, y nos miro inexpresiva.

- Creo que esta loca se ira a dormir – Murmuro, parecía ida, subió a la habitación que compartía con Itachi, se oyó el portazo y cuando le puso pestillo a la puerta.

- Dormiré en el sillón hoy – Anuncio mi hermano. Lo deje en su miseria y me dirigí donde Natsuki, golpee la puerta para que me abriera.

- Ándate – Su voz sonó cansada.

- Soy Sasuke – La puerta se abrió y sentí su delgada mano jalarme dentro de la habitación.

- ¿Acaso eres idiota? – Me gruño enojada – ¿Crees que Hinata es tu nuevo juguetito?, ¿Que puedes vengarte del tal rubiecito a costa de ella? – Me miro con ojos furiosos.

- ¿De donde sacaste eso? – Le espete también enojado.

- Eso es lo que piensa ella, como tan estúpido Sasuke – Me tiro un manotazo a la cabeza y me soltó. Masajeo sus sienes.

- Es un mal entendido, ella debió habernos escuchado y malinterpreto algunas cosas que dije – Me excuse de forma patética.

- Mas te vale arreglarlo, Hinata es mi nueva mejor amiga, y quiero que sea mi cuñada – Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de echarme de su habitación. Abrí los ojos al toparme con mi hermano, también parecía enojado.

- ¿Qué hacías allí dentro mocoso? – Sus ojos demostraban ira.

- Hmp, nada – Me di la vuelta hacia mi habitación – Disfruta durmiendo en el sillón, Hermano –

Esa noche me costo dormir, tenia que arreglar los asuntos pendientes con Hinata. La seguí por el instituto, Natsuki había intervenido por ella, ayudándola en su imagen, se veía mejor, más hermosa de lo que ya era, varios chicos se giraban al verla, gruñí por los celos. Después de la biblioteca camino hasta su salón, la molesta de Sakura se interpuso en su camino, de mi distancia podía escuchar su conversación.

- P-permi-iso – Hinata tartamudeo nerviosa, quizás esa no era la primera vez que trataba de intimidarla, tendría que decirle unas cuantas cosas a Haruno.

- ¿Permiso?, Ja, ¿Crees que con ese cambio de look Naruto volverá contigo? – Gruñí ante la idea de que a Hinata todavía le gustaba Naruto.

- E-esto no t-tiene nada q-que ver con Naruto – Hinata negó nerviosa.

- Entonces es por Sasuke, ¿No es así? – Me canse de su palabrería y me acerque hacia ellas.

- Sakura, deja a Hinata en paz – Me posicione detrás de Hinata, soltando mi aliento en su cuello, sonreí mientras ella tiritaba nerviosa.

- Oh, Hola Sasuke, ¿Cómo estas? –Sakura uso su tono meloso contra mí, como si fuera a hacer efecto alguno

- No te importa como este, Hinata ¿Podemos hablar? – La ignore de lleno.

- N-no – Me rechazo.

- Hinata – Le llame, tome su mano para atraerla hacia mí, quería envolverla con mis brazos y llevármela aunque fuera a cuestas para poder hablar, ella tiro del lado contrario.

- Ya te dijo que no teme, Hinata la profesora ya llego – Naruto apareció de repente, como invocación, Hinata se deshizo de mi agarre y huyo hacia el salón, gruñí por lo bajo antes de dar media vuelta e irme, Sakura se quedo junto a Naruto mientras empezaban a discutir.

La volví a esperar a la salida, pero su fiel primito apareció de nuevo, quizas en la fiesta de Ino tuviéramos unos minutos a solas, aunque tuviera que obligarla.

Continuara ...

* * *

**Nota Capitulo:** Como me costo la narración de Sasuke, nosé si me quedo bien, pero hummm, espero que este decente, bueno el proximo es el ultimo capitulo, y nosé si haga un epilogo.

Nos vemos!


	7. Paso 5: Un clavo saca a otro clavo

**Resumen:** ¿Que pasa cuando el " amor de tu vida " te deja por otra?, eso es lo Hinata tendrá que descubrir. ¿Seguir como si nada? o ¿Tener un cambio radical?

**Notas Autora:** Costo mucho sacar este capitulo.

**Declaración:** Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.

* * *

**Radical**

Capitulo N°7: "Paso 5: Un clavo saca a otro clavo"

**Narración Hinata**

El sábado llego como cualquier día, pero no lo era, me sentía nerviosa por ir a una fiesta, no es que fuera la primera para mi, pero era la primera desde que era s-soltera, las únicas fiestas a las que había asistido, eran las cuales a Naruto quería que le acompañara, y ahora, tenia que ir y entrar sola allí. No sabia si Shino o Kiba habían sido invitados, llamarlos y preguntarles podría llevar a lastimarles los sentimientos, no lo creía de Shino, pero Kiba podía llegar a ser un poco sentido. Hice las cosas comunes de un sábado, ordene algunas tareas y mi pieza, a las seis de la tarde el teléfono sonó.

- R-residencia Hyuuga – Conteste, me encontraba sola en la casa, Neji había ido a ver una película con sus amigos, Hanabi estaba en un taller de esgrima, y mi Padre había salido junto sus amigos a cenar.

- _Hinata_ – La voz de Sasuke sonó moribunda, sin sentimiento alguno, hizo que se erizaran mis cabellos.

- ¿Q-quién e-es? – Trate de hacerme la desentendida usando mi tono mas inocente.

- _Tenemos que hablar_ – Su voz se volvió autoritaria. Me asuste, mis rodillas temblaron.

- N-no h-hay n-ada q-que d-discutir e-ntre n-nostros, n-no s-somos n-nada – Trate de mi voz sonara fuerte, pero se quebró al decir esas duras palabras, una fuerte respiración se escucho del otro lado del teléfono.

- _No sabes nada_ – Me gruño.

- N-nos v-vemos Sasuke – Colgué el teléfono con rudeza, incapaz de aguantar algunas lagrimitas traidoras. Por alguna razón no le había podido decir Adiós. El teléfono volvió a sonar.

- Residencia Hyuuga – Ahogué un suspiro de frustración.

- _¿Vas la fiesta de esa tal Ino_? - La voz de Natsuki me hizo sonreír, limpie las pequeñas lagrimitas, y aclare mi voz.

- S-si, ¿A-acaso te invitaron? - Le pregunte, mi amiga bufo.

- No_, una chica pelirosa vino a invitar a Sasuke e Itachi, me ignoro de lleno_ – Su voz sonó molesta.

- D-debió s-ser Sakura – Le correspondí.

- _Como sea, yo iré, contigo claro_ – Eso me sorprendió, ahora había resuelto un pequeño problema.

-¿Y porque no iras con Itachi? – No creía que Itachi la dejaría ir sola a una fiesta plagada de chicos.

- _Estoy enojada con él, no hablemos de eso, iré a tu casa para arreglarnos juntas, nos vemos_ – Sentí el pitido del teléfono cuando corto la llamada de forma tan brusca.

Trate de expirar e inspirar varias veces para calmar los nervios que me agobiaban, y aquellas mariposas en el estomago que me decían que algo pasaría esa noche. Natsuki llego a los pocos minutos, venia con una caja metálica, y una gran bolsa.

- Hey, ¿Crees que tu padre me deje quedar a dormir aquí? – Fue lo primero que dijo al verme en la puerta, parecía triste, nunca la había visto así.

- N-no sé, n-no he pe-pedido p-permiso para lo de hoy t-tampoco – Le confesé apenada, en verdad pensaba decirle cuando ya no hubiera vuelta atrás.

- ¿Lo puedes llamar? – Sonrío con una sonrisa triste.

- C-claro, p-puedes subir a mi h-habitación – Señale mi habitación con mi dedo. Ella subió con todas sus cosas, espere el sonido de la puerta cerrándose antes de coger el teléfono y marcar.

- _Hiashi Hyuuga al habla_ – Trague saliva nerviosa. Padre se oía molesto por alguna razón.

- Padre, habla Hinata – Solté todo de un tirón, evitando tartamudear, Padre odia eso.

- _¿Pasa algo?, ¿Estas bien?_ – Me extraño su tono preocupado, aunque me agrado.

- No, lo que pasa es que hoy día hay una celebración formal donde mi compañera Ino Yamanaka, mi amiga Natsuki quiere mi compañía para asistir al asunto, además de saber si puede alojar en nuestra casa, ella vive muy lejos – Espere en silencio, esperaba que mi pequeño discursito formal le hubiera complacido.

_- Claro, vayan si quieren, aunque deberían llevar a Neji, para que las proteja_ – Suspire de alivio.

- Natsuki va en la universidad Padre, ella sabrá cuidarnos a las dos, pero invitare a Neji, Gracias Padre –

- _Nos vemos Hinata_ – Volví a suspirar cuando mi Padre colgó el teléfono, al parecer su enojo contra algo, que no fuera yo, lo hacia mas susceptible a mi persona, debía recordar eso para futuras ocasiones.

Subí a mi habitación donde Natsuki ya empezaba a sacar cosas de mi armario y de su cajita metálica, sus ojos brillaron cuando entre en la habitación.

- No creo que sea buena idea llevar una falda – Susurro, sus ojos se fijaron en mis piernas.

- M-me d-daría much-ha verguen-za - Ella solo siguió con su mirada fija en algún punto fijo.

- ¡Ya sé!, te veras magnifica – Saco varias cosas de su bolso, unas botas relucieron entre todo, eran hasta la rodilla, con hebillas en casi toda su superficie delantera, tenían un pequeño tacón, sus manos se alargaron entregándomelas, junto a unos jeans negros ajustados y una blusa azul oscura.

- ¿Q-quieres q-que u-use e-esto? – Natsuki solo alzo una ceja. Al parecer no entendía mi complejo con usar ropas tan atrevidas.

- Vamos Hinata, todos usan ropas así, además no tiene nada de malo, apostaría mi auto a que esa pelirosa ira mucho mas atrevida que nosotras dos juntas – Reí ante su comentario- ¿Lo harías por mi? –

- E-esta bb-bien – Cedí, si las miraba bien, la ropa no era tan atrevida, solo ajustada.

- Bien, empecemos – Dijo mientras me señalaba el cuarto de baño. Me puse la ropa sin mucha demora, en verdad me quedaban bien, un furioso sonrojo surco mi rostro, la blusa hacia destacar mi pequeña cintura con mi busto, y los jeans delineaban mis piernas, las botas me daban altura y presencia. Cuando salí del baño Natsuki ya estaba vestida, usaba unos shorts de jeans negros, una camisa blanca, y unas botas negras simples, llevaba su cabello corto de forma desordenada, pero lisa. Me tomo de la mano mientras me sentaba en la cama, saco su caja metálica y empezó con el maquillaje y el cabello. Solo uso una capa simple de maquillaje, rimel para las pestañas, y un poco de base. Me reí cuando comento que no necesitaba rubor, que yo vivía con uno natural. Rizo algunos de mis cabellos, dándole un aire de elegancia. A las nueve ya estábamos listas y en el auto camino hacia la fiesta. La casa de Ino estaba repleta, tuvimos que dejar el auto a una cuadra de la casa, en el interior habían alumnos desde primero hasta el último curso, y algunos cuantos de la universidad, como Itachi, que sobresalía entre la gente, estaba en un rincón apartado, vestía un pantalón de tela negro con una camisa del mismo color, sus penetrantes ojos se abrieron al vernos entrar. Natsuki lo ignoro y caminamos hasta el otro extremo de la casa.

La fiesta iba en un curso normal, algunos chicos se habían acercado a nosotras para pedirnos un baile, una mirada de Natsuki a Itachi, les daba la negativa. Yo en cambio tuve que declinar un poco avergonzada de sus ofertas, aunque algo más que mi negativa era lo que los ahuyentaba, al final nos quedamos Natsuki y yo hablando de cosas, y riéndonos de algunas personas.

- Hinata, necesito hablar contigo – Natsuki levanto una ceja y miro con desagrado a Naruto, este solo la ignoro y siguió con sus ojos clavados en los míos. Ni siquiera lo había visto entrar a la casa de Ino.

- N-no c-creo q-que s-sea buen-na idea - Los ojos azules de Naruto se volvieron suplicantes.

- Hinata por favor, solo quiero aclarar algunas cosas contigo – Fije mi vista alrededor de la sala donde nos encontrábamos, para ver si alguien mantenía su mirada en nosotros, Sakura en una esquina alejada hacia mal tercio junto a Shikamaru e Ino, quienes se estaban besando, Sakura me miraba como si con eso fuera a matarme, sonreí ante su vestimenta, llevaba una súper corta mini y un top, Natsuki había acertado con ella. Busque a Itachi con la mirada pero no lo encontré, mire a Natsuki para pedirle ayuda, pero Itachi se la estaba llevando a algún lugar, no me quedo mas remedio que ver a Naruto.

- E-esta b-bbien – Susurre. Trato de tomar mi mano, pero le solté con brusquedad. Salimos al jardín de los Yamanaka, donde la familia de Ino cultivaba todas aquellas hermosas flores.

- Yo... – Miro al cielo nervioso, paso su paso por sus cabellos y fijo sus ojos en mi – Siento todo lo que ha pasado en estas ultimas semanas, de veras. Nunca fue mi intención hacerte tanto daño, es solo….tú sabes, siempre he sentido algo por Sakura, y ella se lanzo a mis brazos pidiendo atención, estaba tan confundido – Se tapo la cara con las manos, mientras yo simplemente lo miraba muda – No quería jugar contigo así que preferí cortar por lo sano, pensé que realmente Sakura se estaba fijando en mi esta vez, pero… tú lo viste, vio que Sasuke había vuelto y fue tras de él, aún estando yo presente – Cerro los puños con impotencia.

- S-s-siento c-como p-pasaron l-las cosas – Susurro. Naruto subió su mirada y mantuvo su vista fija.

- ¿T-tú a-aún me quieres? – Tartamudeo y se acerco, yo solo pude retroceder asustada.

- S-si – Respondí, tuve que hablar rápido antes de que se lanzara sobre mi – P-pero n-no de l-la misma m-manera, y-yo n-no pued-do c-confiar en t-ti, a-ahora s-solo e-eres u-uno d-de mi-is amigos im-importantes –

- ¿No hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiar eso? -

- No – Mi voz sonó firme.

- ¿Es por Sasuke? – Abrí mis ojos sorprendida mientras que un furioso sonrojo surcaba por mis mejillas.

- N-no – Mentí, aunque no sonó convincente, en verdad algo sentía por Sasuke, aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

-Espero que él sepa cuidarte, estaré en la espera – Se fue dejando sola y confundida. ¿Estaba asegurando que Sasuke y yo éramos algo más? Me quede un rato más allí, hasta que una voz masculina hablo desde las sombras, sobresaltándome.

- Me asustaste, creí que volverías a estar con ese Dobe – Me gira sorprendida, Sasuke estaba apoyado contra la pared y me miraba con sus penetrantes ojos.

-¿H-haz estado e-espiando? – Sonrío desvergonzadamente mientras se acercaba a donde yo estaba, estoica.

- ¿Y si digo que si que harás? - Su cuerpo estaba a unos diez centímetros del mío, híper ventilé nerviosa mientras me sonrojaba, estaba vestido con unos jeans negros y una camiseta azul, se veía… bien.

- M-me v-voy – Trate de girarme pero me aprisiono con sus brazos.

- No hemos acabado de hablar, es de mala educación dejar a las personas hablando solas- Su aliento golpeo con fuerza mi oído y un escalofrío surco mi cuerpo.

- N-no t-tenemos na-ada d-de q-que hablar – Trate de soltarme pero sus brazos hicieron mas fuerza.

- Claro que si, debes ser la única que no sabe que tenemos un tema pendiente entre nosotros – El sonrojo aumento, mis manos temblaban por el nerviosismo.

- N-no h-hay u-un n-nosotros – Le rebatí, me giro apoyando sus brazos en mis hombros.

- Si lo hay, no seas bruta. Tú me gustas, yo te gusto, no esta lo suficiente claro – El sonrojo en mi cara se hizo doloroso, él había dicho que yo le gustaba.

- M-mientes – Fue lo único que salio de mis labios.

- ¿Por qué habría de mentir con eso? – Sus manos ejercieron más presión en mis hombros.

- V-venganza – Susurre dolía acordándome de las palabras de Naruto. Soltó una carcajada seca y arrogante.

- Si vas a escuchar detrás de las puertas debes escuchar toda la conversación – Espere que continuara – Esto no es ninguna venganza hacia el Dobe, te lo tengo que dibujar, me gustas, ¿Quieres ser mi chica? – Lo mire estupefacta.

- Y-yo… -

- Si te niegas, no me quedara más remedio que obligarte – Sonreí antes su ocurrencia.

- S-si – Susurre apenada.

- ¿Si que? – Una sonrisa torcida surco su rostro, parecía de alegría.

- S-si q-quiero s-er t-tu c-chica – Tartamudee.

- Sabia elección – Acerco sus labios a los míos y me beso. Apasionados sus labios se movían en sincronía con los míos, su lengua rozó mi labio superior, abrí mi boca por la sorpresa mientras su lengua empezaba a jugar con la mía, el beso perdió intensidad, hasta que se transformaron en pequeños y tiernos besos cortos. – Creo que debes saber que ya no te soltare – Tomo mi mano y comenzó a caminar al interior de la casa.

- C-creo q-que po-odre af-frontarlo –_** Sonreí **_mientras entraba **_junto a él_**.

**Fin**

* * *

**Nota Capitulo:** Termine, que emocionante. Aunque todavia falta el epilogo. Aunque he de advertirles que será algo corto, pero consico. Lo necesario. Espero sus reviews.


	8. Epilogo

**Resumen:** ¿Que pasa cuando el " amor de tu vida " te deja por otra?, eso es lo Hinata tendrá que descubrir. ¿Seguir como si nada? o ¿Tener un cambio radical?

**Notas Autora:** Costo mucho sacar este capitulo.

**Declaración:** Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.

* * *

**Radical**

Epilogó

Narrador Omnisciente

Natsuki e Itachi fijaron su vista en el gran ventanal de los Yamanaka, el Uchiha mayor había raptado a la chica para darle una oportunidad al rubio y a su hermano, su instinto le decía que era lo correcto, y no se equivoco. Después de que el rubio se fuera abatido, su hermano por fin se había echo todo un Uchiha, bueno, casi, aun faltaba lo más importante, aunque conociendo a su hermano y a la Hyuuga, todavía faltaba para eso. Sintió un codazo en las costillas, miro a su acompañante, la chica señalaba, con una sonrisa, a los dos adolescentes que expresaban sus sentimientos en base de acciones. Tomo a la castaña de la mano antes de que fueran descubiertos, y se sentaron en un sillón vacío a la espera de la pareja. Natsuki mantuvo la mirada en la nada.

- ¿Ya no me hablas? – Se burlo Itachi, la chica lo miro con ojos asesinos.

- Quiero mi disculpa – Itachi la miro ceñudo, un Uchiha nunca se disculpaba.

- ¿Por qué?, todas las mujeres están locas – Afirmo el moreno, la chica hizo un amago de levantarse pero Itachi se lo impidió.

- ¿Y yo soy solo otra mujer más? – El Uchiha medito sus palabras ante de responder.

- No, tú eres mi loca, y la más loca – La chica solo pudo suspirar, Itachi Uchiha no cambiaria nunca.

- Me conformare con eso por el momento - Le contesto la castaña mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho, al mismo instante en que Hinata y Sasuke entraban a la casa. Para la Hyuuga, que ya había tenido momentos demasiado incómodos en estas ultimas semanas, ser tan observada como en ese momento, fue solo algo más. Por lo menos, pensó ella, ahora no se encontraba sola, sino que la mano del menor de los Uchihas le daba un apoyo silencioso. Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a un sillón desocupado, y allí pasaron toda la velada entre susurros cómplices y miradas delatadoras. Al final de la noche, la Hyuuga se vio sola en el auto de Natsuki, mientras Sasuke conducía, al final la novia del Uchiha mayor había decidido dormir en su casa. Sasuke detuvo el auto y camino hasta la puerta de su novia para abrir su puerta, Hinata miro sorprendida la caballerosidad con la que Sasuke la trataba, el chico la tomo de la mano y le guío hacia su puerta. Se quedaron viendo un momento a los ojos, de esos momentos que parecen una eternidad.

- ¿Sabes lo que hacen las parejas al despedirse en la puerta? – Sasuke levanto una ceja de forma coqueta mientras hacia la pregunta, la Hyuuga trago saliva nerviosa.

- C-claro que si – Le murmuro como respuesta, no le iba a responder, que si, que ella y Naruto se habían despedido miles de veces en esa misma puerta.

- Si, demás que si – Gruño el chico. Se acerco peligrosamente a la Hyuuga, dejando el mínimo espacio entre ellos, y haciendo que la muchacha tocara la puerta con su espalda - Pero es obvio que ese no te beso como lo hare yo – Le susurro en el oído a la chica, la Hyuuga sintió un escalofrío recorrer toda su columna vertebral. Sintió los fríos labios del chico posarse sobre los suyos, miles de mariposas se apoderaron de su estomago, sonrío entre el beso. Sasuke le hacia sentir cosas que no había sentido con el rubio. Después del largo beso, el chico deposito un beso en su frente y murmuro un hasta luego. La morena permaneció en la puerta hasta que el auto desapareció por las penumbras.

Entro cuidadosamente a la casa, no alcanzo a llegar a su cuarto, cuando lo vio, su primo la esperaba en una esquina del pasillo.

- ¿Su amiga no se quedara a dormir? – Le pregunto. El Hyuuga no se veía molesto, mostraba su habitual expresión taciturna.

- N-no, d-decidió d-dormir en su c-casa – Le respondió, el chico solo la observo en silencio.

- Esta bien – Hinata suspiro con alivio mientras el chico se daba la vuelta y entraba en su habitación, al parecer el sueño podía vencerlo más que su habilidad inquisidora.

A la mañana siguiente la morena no pudo quitar la cara de asombro al ver al Uchiha en su puerta, el chico había pensado en ir a pasar el día a su casa, como lo haría cualquier chico con su novia, claro que el no era cualquier chico, e Hinata no era ni cerca cualquier chica.

- H-hola – Saludo la muchacha con las mejillas encendidas.

- Hola – Le respondió él.

- ¿Quién esta en la puerta Hinata? – La voz de Neji hizo sobresaltar a los morenos, el Hyuuga había aparecido para interrumpir su cómodo silencio, al no encontrar respuesta el chico se asomo a la puerta, sus ojos blanquecinos se abrieron estupefactos al ver al Uchiha allí. - ¿Qué quieres Uchiha? – Le espeto.

- Vine a ver a Hinata, ¿no es obvio? – Le respondió el Sasuke, tratando de ser lo menos agresivo posible, no quería tener problemas con la familia de su novia.

- ¿Es cierto Hinata? – La chica miro a los dos jóvenes que estaban frente a ella, y reunió coraje para responder.

- S-si, S-sasuke es m-mi n-novio, p-primo – El Hyuuga permaneció impasible escudriñando al morocho.

- Pasa, estas en tu casa – Neji se movió dejando pasar al Uchiha menor, mientras que su prima suspiraba aliviada, por ahora dejaría pasar al Uchiha, pero en cuanto su tío llegara estaría mas que encantado en presenciar como el chico se enfrentaba al patriarca Hyuuga, solo tenia que esperar, pensó el castaño.

Pero para desgracia del Hyuuga, el Padre de Hinata no había llegado en todo el día, y el Uchiha había estado todo el día en la casa, hasta se había atrevido a almorzar con ellos, a su prima menor no le había importado en lo mas mínimo verlo sentado en la mesa, mientras que Hinata solo se había puesto toda roja, el chico soltó un suspiro de frustración, quizás de ahora en adelante tendría que acostumbrarse a verlo, tal y como lo había hecho con el rubio, pero había algo mas, esta vez, si algo salía mal, él mismo le haría ver estrellitas al Uchiha.

A la mañana siguiente Hinata ya no se sorprendió al ver a Sasuke en la puerta, el chico se estaba tomando con todas las de la ley la palabra novios, al llegar a su puerta la tomo de la mano y empezaron a caminar hacia el colegio, en la mente de la muchacha vino el recuerdo de hace tantos lunes atrás, cuando había recorrido ese mismo camino, siendo aun novia del rubio, ahora todo se venia distinto, pensó la chica, la mano del morocho junto a la de ella le daba una seguridad que no había sentido, una seguridad con la cual ella sabia no le iba a importar ninguna de las miradas que le iban a dar sus compañeros e incluso sus amigos, con Sasuke a su lado sintió que ese lunes lo iba a enfrentar sin ningún problema, porque él estaba con ella.

Fin Epilogó

* * *

**Nota Capitulo:** Perdonen que sea muy corto, pero no había nada mas que agregar, no quise darme mas vueltas al asunto. Se que ha pasado harto tiempo, pero creo que tanto estudiar para la Psu, me quito mis neuronas inspiradoras. Pero será. Nos vemos quizas en otra actualizacion. Saludos!


End file.
